After the Battle
by spectacal
Summary: A series of shorts of what happens to our heroes after the events of Kingdom Hearts II. [ Story Two: Donald ] [ Next: Mickey ] [ To be done: Sora, Riku ]
1. Goofy

**After the Battle**

**  
Story One - Goofy  
**

On Destiny Islands, there were many long goodbyes. Goofy refused to let go of Sora, never quite understanding what the boy meant when he said they would see each other again. It was hopeful, and Goofy was gullible. Goofy was even one to cry when Donald was too stubborn not to, but Sora could only smile. Both Goofy and Donald knew he had been waiting for this day since he landed in Traverse Town. Inside, they were able to admit that they were as well.

By the time they reached home, it was night-time.

Goofy stepped off of the Gummi Ship with wobbly feet, his posture slouching more than usual due to sitting in a seat for over eight hours. The crook of his back cracked loudly when he stood up straight, and stretched. Donald and Mickey followed behind; Donald yawning and Mickey only gazing off onto the platform below them.

Daisy and Queen Minnie stood side by side, both with warm and welcoming smiles. Mickey was the first to leap down, embracing Minnie and swinging her in a full circle before putting her back on her feet again. Minnie could hardly suppress her happiness, expressing it in giggles and tears. Donald leaped down with Goofy in toe, landing in front of Daisy. The court magician outstretched his arms in wordless joy, and received a slap from his darling.

Goofy turned away, not catching the scolding words Daisy had to give. Instead, he searched briefly about the landing decks, not catching any sign of who he was looking for. He frowned slightly, and looked down at his King and Queen – still embracing.

"Uh, pardon me sir and ma'am. Do you happen to know where Max is?" He asked, wringing his hat in his hands. Minnie pulled herself away from Mickey, and pointed to the door for general reference.

"I've seen him around and about the castle all day, but he may be sleeping in his room by now." Goofy nodded, and left his majesties alone as he walked out of the landing deck. A few seconds later, he blinked, and poked his head back onto the platform.

"Where's Max's room?"

* * *

Maximilian was not in fact in his room, but on his way to it. Behind him, he dragged his skateboard on its back wheels. If he wasn't so tired, he would be using it. His ears flopped over his eyes, which were cast downward as he walked. As much as Max hated to admit it, he was bored out of his mind. He was living in a _palace_, and he was bored! 

Three years before, when his father was sent away after King Mickey's disappearance, Queen Minnie allowed Max to move in from their home in the kingdom to a room in the palace. After all, having a ten year old live alone with his cat, as Queen Minnie said, was unacceptable. Max only saw it as an adventure, confident that his father would return soon enough with King Mickey. Queen Minnie seemed to agree, smiling every time Max brought it up and hiding the sadness in her eyes. After a year passed, Max grew less and less self-assured of his dad's return, even after the Heartless stopped their invasion of the castle. (Later, they would start up again, Max fighting briefly before being sent back to his room) Max told himself that he was used to being alone, ever since P.J. disappeared with Pete after his banishment.

Deep down inside, Max wasn't used to it. He didn't want to lose Dad like he did Mom. Heaving a heavy sigh, Max found his room and pushed the white, wooden door open. Inside, Waffles greeted him with a loud purr. He smiled, slid his skateboard onto the floor, and bent down to hug his cat.

* * *

'_It's good they have extra rooms here_," Goofy told himself as he made his way down the massive hall, looking for the room Queen Minnie instructed him to, '_I don't know what Maxy would have done if it was a really small castle._' Out loud, Goofy let out an "_A-Hyuck,_" cracking himself up. If anyone was around, Goofy would have received a few raised eyebrows, including a very embarrassed Max burying his face in his hands. By now, everyone in the castle was fast asleep. Goofy secretly wished he was one of them, stifling a large yawn. At the sight of the stars outside of the stained glass windows to his right, he could almost feel a real bed beneath his head already. He had wished for one for three years and a half, even if he spent two years of it already asleep. 

But he had to see his son. He just had to. Months before, after coming to the castle on "hero" business, he had been too preoccupied to go see Max. He didn't even realize he forgot until Sora, Donald, and he were boarding to Gummi Ship to go to another world. Inwardly, Goofy was repeatedly smacking himself. How could he forget his _own son_?

Goofy blinked over at one of the doors, counting from the end of the hallway. He approached it and peeked in.

"Ah, sorry Uncle Remus!" He exclaimed, and closed the door quickly. "A-Hyuck! Wrong door..."

* * *

Max cuddled his pillow in the crook of his head and shoulder, attempting to find the most comfortable position possible. Sure, the bed was comfy, but Max felt restless. He turned over onto his other side, kicking part of the sheets off in the process. Clamping his eyes shut in frustration, he never saw the light from the hall crawl into his room as the door was quietly pushed open. His mind was focused on his breathing, listening to nothing else as he tried to fall asleep. He was convinced that he pulled up his sheets up to his shoulders again, snuggled warmly into them. When he felt loving fingers run through his hair, he couldn't help but grunt,

"Not now, Waffles. I'll play with you in the morning." There was a laugh above him, and Max opened his eyes with a start.

"What the---" The other pulled away slightly.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to wake you up."

"… Dad?"

Goofy smiled sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders as he held Waffles in one hand.

"Hi Maxy." Max gaped, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'm dreaming. I'm totally dreaming!" He exclaimed, sitting up.

"Nope." His father answered, sitting Waffles back down on the bed. "We got back a half an hour ago."

"We…?"

"Donald, King Mickey, and me."

Max looked away for a second, sorting everything out in his mind. Goofy frowned, sitting upon Max's bed and twiddling his thumbs ashamingly.

"I… I'm sorry I was gone for such a long time. And that I didn't come see you when I was here. And that I didn't write or call. And – " Goofy suddenly stopped, surprised by the sudden weight thrown around him. Max wrapped his arms around his father quickly, burying his face into his chest. For once, he wasn't hiding his eyes out of embarrassment.

"I missed you, Dad." Max's muffled words came, bringing a great smile to Goofy's lips. The father returned his son's embrace, rocking him back and forth. For the first time in a while, Goofy felt like he was home.

"I missed you too, Maxy."

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is what happens when the Disney Channel shows _An Extremely Goofy Movie_, and you suddenly remember your childhood when you used to watch the _Goof Troop_ after school and think the theme song was the coolest thing.  
I admit I watched it, and did watch _An Extremely Goofy Movie_ recently - although being fifteen, my parents thought it was pretty dumb and made me turn it off half way through. After thinking a little while, I finally said, "Hey. Max was never mentioned in Kingdom Hearts," and it sprouted off from there. This here is a series of shorts of basically what happens to our heroes after Kingdom Hearts II. I've only read ones concerning what happens to Sora and Riku and Kairi, and although I am writing one with them in it, I wanted to write ones with Goofy, Donald, and Mickey. Mainly because they're part of my childhood, and very fun and unexplored characters to write.  
There are alot of _Goof Troop_ references in here. Waffles is their cat from the series, and P.J. was Pete's son. I'm sure Goof Troop isn't really considered canon, but I can still dream.  
If no one noticed, I mentioned _Song of the South _in here. I like to consider Disney Castle the place where they were probably hiding Uncle Remus... If you don't know what _Song of the South_ is, go Google it or something. 

Next is Donald's.


	2. Donald

**Story Two – Donald**

Donald had been waiting for this day for three long, agonizing years. He waited to stand on the platform of the landing decks, his arms outstretched as he stood proudly without any visible battle scars, the battle that balanced the fate of the universe far behind him already. He waited to see his lovely lady in her purple gown, sweeping past the gears as they embraced after a long time away from each other.

The slap was a rude surprise for Donald.

"What--?" Donald started, rubbing his cheek. It was visibly turning red, even through his feathers.

"You… you… ninny!" Daisy exclaimed, glaring. Donald stood confused, glancing over and envying the King and Queen's more subtle reunion.

"Daisy, why don't we take this over—"

"Do you know how long you were gone? Do you?" Daisy continued without missing a beat, allowing Donald to lead her out from the landing decks and into the long, white hallways. "I'm sure Minnie will be the last one to say this, but we counted the days for you and the King to come back! And even after you came here, looking for help with Sora, you were still all business! You didn't even stay!"

Donald sighed out loud, wondering how long Daisy had kept this in. She said she had been counting the days. It was best not to ask.

"In fact, until you develop a more pleasant personality, I don't want to see you again." Daisy ended on a sour note, crossing her arms and turning away. Donald absentmindedly watched how the bottom of her dress swayed with her angry movements, being the only gentle thing about her right now.

"Don't act like this. You know what I was doing."

She turned, the glare still digging into Donald. "You didn't even say goodbye last time."

This was true, Donald admitted. Still, he persisted, gathering up enough courage and risking another slap to take her hands in his own, looking sincerely into her eyes.

"Daisy. You're acting like I didn't care that I wasn't right here by your side. I've missed you. _Of course_ I've missed you, maybe every day. I thought about you everyday, and on those bad days where I was getting thrown around, kicked, scratched, burned, frozen, turning into a octopus, I was almost worried…" He sighed, pressing on. "I was worried those Heartless would take my heart, and I wouldn't have you anymore."

Daisy's featured softened, only visible to Donald as he stood examining every feather on her face.

"How many days?"

"What?"

"How many days have you been gone?"

Donald closed his eyes, clicked his beak together, and added up the numbers in his head. He answered in a perfectly clear tone, never stopping to think about it.

"One thousand, one hundred, and fifty-six days, since it's past midnight."

Daisy's glare vanished, leaving her speechless. They stood there for what seemed like another three years, before her eyes filled up with tears and Donald received the embrace he had been waiting for. He met it, holding Daisy tightly.

"Oh, Donald…" Daisy sniffed, strained and quiet as she tried not to cry into Donald's shoulder. "I've missed you so much."

Donald smiled. Maybe he never wanted the quick embrace and kiss like the King and Queen shared; the hero's return to the kingdom with the universe hanging safely in its infinite sky. Maybe he needed _this_. To know that everything was normal again, and that Daisy was still his Daisy.

It was all he ever needed.


End file.
